


The Honour of Being Mahal and Yavanna (Or: The Fertility Rite)

by Cassidy_And_The_Company, missauburnleaf



Series: Collaboration with Cassidy_And_the_Company [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adorable Kíli, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Post-Battle of Five Armies, Dwarven Politics, F/M, Jealousy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Poor Tauriel, Pseudo-Incest, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Traditions, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_And_The_Company/pseuds/Cassidy_And_The_Company, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "It was already February and the Spring Festival would take place on the twenty-first day of March, the beginning of spring, like every year..." - After impersonating Mahal and Yavanna and performing the fertility rite at the Spring Festival for years, Dís and Thorin are tired of the task and want to pass it on to Kíli and Tauriel. If only the elf-maid would agree...





	1. Prologue: The Council Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassidy_And_The_Company](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_And_The_Company/gifts).



> Dedicated to my friend Cassidy_And_The_Company with whom I have discussed the plot bunny for this fic and who has provided a lot of inspiration and contributed some of her own ideas!

"And now it's time to discuss our plans for this year's Spring Festival," Balin announced at the weekly council meeting.

It was already February and the Spring Festival would take place on the twenty-first day of March, the beginning of spring, like every year.

Dís and Thorin exchanged a look and after an encouraging nod from his sister, Thorin cleared his throat. "Well, before we start discussing any details, I would like to proclaim that Dís and I have decided to no longer impersonate Yavanna and Mahal," he stated.

The council members stared at him. "Why not? You two always did such a great job, even last year, when most of Erebor was still in ruins, Thorin was still recovering from his battle wounds and Dís has just arrived and was still weary from her journey!" Bofur exclaimed.

This time, it was Dís who cleared her throat. "We think it's unfitting. We are no longer young enough to perform the _fertility_ _rite_ , we are too _old_ to conceive _,_ and therefore it's time for the next generation to take over," she explained.

"So you want to pass the honour of impersonating Mahal on to Fíli?" Balin asked his king, a question which made Fíli squeak in surprise.

Thorin and Dís exchanged another glance. "Well, it would be the most logical conclusion since he is my heir, but unfortunately he doesn't have a female counterpart who could impersonate Yavanna," Thorin declared and Fíli visibly relaxed.

"Actually, we've thought to pass on the honour of impersonating Mahal to Kíli and the honour of impersonating Yavanna to his betrothed," Dís added and this time it was Kíli who squeaked.

"Does she know?" Balin asked.

Dís and Thorin exchanged yet another glance. "No, we wanted to address this at the council meeting first before we talk to her. And Kíli. We wanted to have your approval first," Dís said.

Kíli snorted. "Great. And here I thought being the _spare_ would mean that I would be _spared_ of such things," he remarked and took a swig from his ale.

Thorin sighed. "Kíli, this is not some tedious task but an honour! You should be glad that your brother doesn't have a bride because theoretically this hounour belongs to him!" he declared.

"Fine! For all I care he can have this honour," Kíli responded folding his arms in front of his chest, pouting.

Fíli grinned at his brother. "Does this mean that I also get your betrothed as Yavanna?" he joked which earned him a scowl from his younger brother.

"Stop it! Both of you! Kíli will impersonate Mahal and Tauriel will impersonate Yavanna - if she agrees. And if the council members approve," Dís reprimanded her sons.

"And if she doesn't agree?" Balin inquired.

Thorin sighed again. "Then, Dís and I wil continue to impersonate Mahal and Yavanna," he answered.

Balin looked at the other council members who had all been part of Thorin's company.

"So what do you think? Who approves?" he wanted to know and almost everyone raised their hand, except Kíli, of course, and - to everyone's surprise - Dori.

Balin raised an eyebrow at the other dwarf. "You don't approve? Why not?" he asked.

Dori snorted. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, Kíli's betrothed is quite _tall_! And I don't need to read any portends to predict that I will be asked to change Dís's ceremonial gown or tailor a new one!" he said.

Dís presented him with a sweet smile. "Yes, that would be your task!" she answered.

"Well, Dori, unfortunately for you, the rest of the council support our king's proposal. So that means we approve, Thorin!" Balin stated and Thorin and Dís smiled at each other.

"Somehow I have the feeling that I'm invisible," Kíli mumbled since Balin didn't acknowledge his disapproval.

"If you are invisble you don't have to sulk because you will have to perform as Mahal in the fertility rite - nobody will see you then!" Fíli commented.

"And we'll still have to talk to Tauriel!" Dís reminded her family and the rest of the council.

 


	2. The Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tauriel didn't understand why everyone was giving her such funny looks when they piled out of the council room..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter... I hope you like it!

Tauriel didn't understand why everyone was giving her such funny looks when they piled out of the council room after their weekly council meeting.

She had been appointed as Kíli's bodyguard by Balin as soon as she had carried the seriously wounded prince to his kin, a position that allowed her to stay at Kíli's side, to take care of him, even as he had been swept off her arms by two of his companions (later, she had found out that those two had been Bofur and Nori) and brought to one of the dwarves' sickbays.

Of course, Oin, the deaf, old dwarven healer (funny, to call him old when he was actually younger than her), had fussed over the scratches on her face and her slight limp (after-effects of her fight with Bolg) but she had assured him that it was nothing and that her body would heal in time, even without any treatment, so that he could focus all of his attention on the young, dark-haired dwarven prince, lying oh so still and pale on the makeshift cot.

Tauriel still shuddered when thinking about the first few days after the battle, when it was not clear if Kíli (or his uncle or brother) would survive.

They had separated the area where the King under the Mountain and his nephwes lay with a bedsheet from prying eyes while Dwalin stood guard.

So it had been a surprise to Tauriel when one night the young girls from Laketown, Bard's daughters, had come in...

 

_Sigrid, the oldest, was carrying a basket while Tilda, the youngest, was clutching a silver flask._

_Sigrid nervously smiled at her. "Da is doing some negotiations with the elvenking and Daín and we were informed that you hadn't left their bedside for days," she simply said._

_Tauriel smiled at the girl. "No, I can't leave him alone... I'm his bodyguard now," she had answered, fondly smiling at the still unconscious prince._

_"Of course. Yet_ we _never had the chance to thank_ you _for saving us, so we bring some stew and bread and wine and a treat," Sigrid explained, handing the basket to Tauriel. Inside was a covered bowl, a loaf of bread, and an apple. Then, after a nudge from Sigrid, Tilda also presented the flask to Tauriel._

_"The elvenking says it's your favourite," Sigrid remarked shyly and when Tauriel uncorked the flask after having put the basket to the ground, she smiled. "Red Dorwinion! I never thought he would know this," she whipered before taking a swig..._

 

Bard's daughters had sat with her through the night, helping her to take care of Kíli (and Fíli because how could Tauriel ignore Kíli's beloved big brother, the golden haired dwarf, lying next to his younger brother, and it had pulled on her heart strings to see how even in their unconscious state those two young dwarves had turned to each other, even extending their hands so as if they wanted to touch), while Thorin was well taken care of by the hobbit... The same hobbit that was now smiling at her sympathetically, and Tauriel got the feeling that something of epic proportions had been discussed and decided at the council meeting.

Yet she wasn't to find out until later, accompanying a sulking Kíli, together with a gloating Fíli and his bodyguard (Gimli, a rather young dwarf and the son of Gloin, a member of Thorin's council) to the royal chambers, following Thorin and Dís, the King and Queen under the Mountain (since Thorin had no wife, his sister automatically got this posotion), and their bodyguards (Dwalin and Bifur).

Tauriel should have become suspicious when Fíli suddenly had some 'paperwork' to do as soon as they arrived at the royal appartments, dragging a curious looking Gimli with him, while Thorin sent Dwalin and Bifur away and Tauriel's future mother-in-law took four small gold cups from one of the cabinets and put them on the table before going over to another cabinet, retrieving an earthenware flagon and filling some strong smelling, obviously alcoholic beverage into the cups.

"Please, sit down!" she said when Tauriel had gotten ready to leave with the other bodyguards yet when she looked questioningly at Kíli, he shrugged, throwing himself onto one of the couches. "They want to discuss something with you," he said, folding his arms in front of his chest, almost scowling as badly as his uncle and mother usually did (except for now, which unnerved Tauriel somehow).

Thorin smiled and gestured to the couches, repeating his sister's demand that Tauriel should sit down, which she finally did.

After Dís and Thorin had also taken their seats (funnily opposite Kíli and her), Dís handed out the drinks and they clinked cups before takig a swig (apparently, it was some strong and bitter tasting schnapps and Tauriel made a face).

"So, is it about Kíli's and my engagement?" she inquired after the first issue she could think of her mother-and-uncle-in-law-to-be wanting to discuss with her and her betrothed, their son and nephew.

Dís smiled sweetly at her. "Well, in a way, yes. But actually it is about the next Spring Festival..." the beautiful dwarrowdam revealed.

 


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel finds out what Dís and Thorin want to propose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know what you guys think about this story... I hope you like it?

Tauriel remembered last year's Spring Festival. And her shock after finding out that it included rites so different from her own people's customs.

"What about this year's Spring Festival?" she asked calmly, taking another sip from the drink that was so strong and sharp, it insulted her hyper-sensitive elven senses.

Thorin and Dís exchanged a glance while Kíli snorted.

"Tauriel, my dear, you certainly remember that as King and Queen Thorin and I impersonated Mahal and Yavanna last year..." Dís began and Tauriel nodded, blushing slightly as pictures of what the rituals entailed were evoked in her mind.

"Well, to be honest, I'm tired of this obligation," Dís continued," Because ever since we started living in exile in Ered Luin, I had to impersonate Yavanna, never imagining that I would this for so long, always hoping that one day Thorin would take a wife who would then take over the task. But, alas, he didn't. However, I'm no longer a young and fertile dwarrowdam, so performing the fertility rite would be nothing but a farce! That's why Thorin and I have decided to pass on the honour of impersonating to the next generation... To you and Kíli!"

Tauriel's jaw dropped. Did her future mother-in-law just suggest that Tauriel and Kíli should have ritual sex in front of an audience? No!

"Tauriel? You alright?" Kíli asked her worriedly, gently putting his hand on her forearm.

Tauriel smiled briefly at him, placing on of her hands over his, before clearing her throat and addressing Thorin and Dís. "I feel really flattered that you offer this to me, a stranger from another race, but I fear I have to decline. It's against my people's customs," she answered politely but firmly.

Dís and Thorin looked at each other and seemed to communicate without words for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to decline, Tauriel?" Dís asked almost desperately, looking pleadingly at Tauriel with her big brown eyes (and suddenly Tauriel realised where Kíli must have inhereited his puppy eyes from).

Thorin put a hand on his sister's shoulder; whether in order to comfort her or to hush her, Tauriel wasn't sure.

"We understand your reaction and concerns with regard to the performance of the rite. Yet you should know that it is just symbolic, meaning that it won't be you but your impersonation of Yavanna," Thorin tried to explain and if Tauriel was honest, it confused her more than made anything any clearer.

"Well, it's not important now, is it? Tauriel said no, so we won't do it!" Kíli quickly declared, looking challengingly at his uncle.

"Kíli..." Thorin started, but the dark-haired dwarf interrupted the king. "No! You said that you and Amad would again impersonate Mahal and Yavanna if Tauriel disagreed. And she just did! So, this year, it's you and Amad again and maybe you two can manage to marry Fíli off to some dwarrowdam before the next Spring Festival so that he, as the heir, and his bride, the future queen will be Yavanna and Mahal instead of you two!" he explained vehemently, lacing his fingers through Tauriel's and now looking challengingly at his mother and uncle.

Dís was the first one to lower her gaze, sighing. "He's right, Thor. We said as much. And since Kíli is not the crown prince and he and Tauriel not even married yet, not to mention the cultural differences, we can't force them. So, brother, it looks like we will have to do this at least one more time," she whispered.

Thorin took her hand and laced his fingers through hers, unconsciously copying Kíli's gesture.

"Well, then we will have to. I hope you are okay with it," he said softly.

Dís sighed. "Yes, I don't have a choice, do I," she answered and Tauriel thought she understood why the dwarrowdam didn't like to impersonate Yavanna. I wasn't because she had a problem with the having sex in public part (like Tauriel) but because she had to have the sex with her own brother. And if Tauriel imagined to have sex with Legolas... Eww, no. And Legolas was not even her real brother, more like a foster brother.

And Dís had been forced to do this for several decades.

Tauriel remembered last year's Spring Festival. At first she had believed it would not differ from her own people's celebrations and ceremonies to welcome the reawakening of nature, of new life. That was until she had recognised Dís and Thorin on the pedestal in the Great Hall, standing in front of their thrones...

 

_Dís was wearing a gown made from green brocade and embroidered with different fruits and vegetables in different colours, her very long dark curls were free of any braids, falling over her back and her shoulders and on her head she was wearing a crown made from wheat and berries and flowers and her face was painted in different shades of green._

_Thorin was also wearing gown, but his was made from some iridescent brocade in different shades of silver and gold and copper and bronze, on his head he wore a golden helmet and his face was also painted in gold._

_They were facing each other, until the music started, some haunting, ancient melody, then they walked towards each other, whereas Dís presented the basket she was holding in her hands to Thorin and he showed her, what he was holding in his hands:a golden cup and a matching plate._

_Afterwards, they settled down on some furs, blankets and cushions, placed there on the floor, shed their gowns (and to Tauriel's shock they were only wearing leather loinclothes while the rest of their body was painted like their faces, even showing some intricate patterns) and shared the fruits, cheese, bread and wine which Dís took out of her basket, eating and drinking from the plate and cup Thorin had given her._

_Later, Thorin reached for Dís's hand, pulling her towards him, kissing her lips before laying her down on the furs, spreading her legs, settling down between them, coupling with his own sister..._

 

Thinking about this and reminding herself what it must be like to be forced to have sex with your own brother due to some stupid tradition, Tauriel finally remarked, "I'll think about your proposal that Kíli and I should take over the task to impersonate Yavanna and Mahal, all right? That's all I can promise."

Dís gave her an honest and glad smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your thoughts about this fic with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this music video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRzbWPJHFqY
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
